


[vore] Redbunny is a Good Snack

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dehumanization, Demonsterization, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Suicide Threats, Vore, biting but still soft vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling captivity, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Swap Papyrus likes bunnies. This one is different, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another remix, not a sequel, to Bluebunny. This one has Swap foxes and Fell bunnies.  
> Red is kind of a lewd little bunny.  
> More sexual content than Bluebunny.

Working on the machine made Papyrus hungry—he was usually up for a snack, regardless—but he didn’t expect the machine to provide him with one. He’d finally gotten it calibrated and opened a portal as a test, and a rabbit fell out. Not just any rabbit, though: some kind of skeleton rabbit. It was basically a skeleton, wearing a black jacket with a fluffy collar, not much bigger than his own hand, and with long pink ears sprouting from its skull and a ridiculous fluffy tail. It would have been unreasonably cute, except that when it turned to look at him, he saw it had red eye lights and wickedly sharp teeth.  
  
Oh well. A bunny was a bunny. He reached out and picked it up.  
  
***  
  
It just went to show that Sans was right to spend as much of his time as possible on napping and lolly-gagging. Nothing good ever came from being productive. He hadn’t even started to work on the machine—he’d just ventured near it, and look where it had gotten him. Captured by some kind of giant skeleton fox.  
  
It grabbed him while he was frozen with shock, and lifted him up, phalanges trapping his arms at his sides. When he saw that it had opened its jaws wide, he desperately threw some attacks at it, but they bounced off with no apparent effect. As he reached for a blaster, he realized the fox had stopped. It closed its mouth and looked at him inquisitively.  
  
“You have bone attacks,” it said. “So you really are a skeleton monster. I almost want to study you further, but that would take effort, and I am pretty hungry…”  
  
“Whoa, hold on, can’t we talk about this?” Sans grew more frantic as the fox opened its mouth again. “You can’t eat me, we’re both skeletons, right?”  
  
“Sure I can. It’s can-nibalism, not can’t-ibalism.” At least the fox had paused.  
  
“Don’t do this, please, I—I can make it worth your while?” Sans had no idea where he was going with this, but he couldn’t think of a way out unless his brother somehow noticed he was gone or found the portal—it was still open—and came to the rescue. A portal this size wouldn’t fit in his own basement lab, so maybe if there was one there, it was attracting some attention.  
  
“Oh yeah? How?” The fox asked, content to talk with him for the moment.  
  
“I, uh…” He looked around. Any gold he had would probably seem worthless to the fox if the money here was on the same scale as the lab furniture—which was strangely similar to his own, but he couldn’t be distracted by that now. Everything here was on such a large scale, he was tiny by comparison. Maybe that could be an advantage. “You need someone to fix computer chips or get into little tiny access panels?”  
  
“Not really. I mean, the machine’s already working.” The fox’s jaws yawned open in front of him again.  
  
“Wait, please! What do you want? Anything, just name it!” Sans grew more frantic as the fox’s hand carried him closer to its bright orange ecto-tongue. The sight sent a thrill of fear down his spine. “I’ll—show you a good time?”  
  
The fox laughed, which at least occupied its mouth with something other than eating Sans. “You? You’re so small, what can you do?”  
  
“A-anything you want, pal.” Sweat dripped from Sans’s skull to the distant floor. The fox was still holding him poised like a burrito he was about to bite into.  
  
“There’s only one thing I wanna do with you. Know what it is?”  
  
“S-swallow me whole?” Sans guessed, almost hopefully.  
  
“Not into biting, huh?”  
  
“If you b-bite me, I’ll just dust,” Sans warned him. Nobody wanted that, probably. And if he survived being swallowed, his brother would still have some time to arrive and rescue him, as slim a hope as that was.  
  
“Okay.” The fox shrugged and resumed where he’d left off, sliding Sans’s skull into his mouth.  
  
“Wait, stop! What are you gonna—?” Sans struggled and kicked, not sure if the fox had meant _okay, I’ll swallow you whole,_ or _okay, I don’t mind if you dust_. The fox didn’t answer, just pushed him deeper, his skull surrounded by the ecto-flesh of its throat. It hadn’t bitten down, though, so that was a good sign. Its magical saliva made it easy enough for him to slip deeper into its throat as it pushed, until the throat itself began to squeeze him further down. He kept his eye sockets squeezed shut to avoid the worst of the fluids. As the fox’s throat pressed his arms even tighter to his sides, he kicked at the roof of its mouth. Another good gulp and his legs too were restrained by the tight ecto-flesh. He couldn’t really kick so much as wiggle his legs, and it felt too much like he was swimming downward toward its stomach.  
  
Sans grunted as the phantom muscles pushed him further and further down, until finally he dropped into a somewhat less cramped space. He managed to right himself with minimal flailing against the slippery ectoplasm walls, and looked around. The faint glow of ecto-flesh, and light leaking in from above, gave him a view of a shadowy orange space—up above were the silhouettes of ribs, and to one side the column of the fox’s spine.  
  
Sans let himself collapse on his back. This was the fox’s stomach, of course. It wasn’t that bad, except that he was probably going to die. Maybe Boss would find the portal and come rescue him still—if the portal was even still active. But he wouldn’t have bet on it if he had had a choice. Well, if he was going to die in here, he might as well enjoy it while he could.  
  
***  
  
After deactivating the machine, Papyrus teleported directly to the couch to lie down while he digested his snack. His brother wasn’t home, and besides, despite the sometimes inconvenient translucence of his ecto-stomach, the bunny was hidden inside his habitual orange hoodie, so Sans wouldn’t have known he was in there to scold him for his cruelty. Papyrus didn’t care to be yelled at, and felt bad that Sans felt bad, so he usually avoided eating bunnies in front of his brother.  
  
He stretched out on the couch and got comfortable. He fully intended to nap through the bunny’s demise, but something bothered him. The bunny was moving—a lot—but it didn’t feel like it was trying to escape. The movement was mostly small, but constant.  
  
Curiosity was keeping Papyrus awake. Finally he gave in and unzipped his hoodie to look at the rabbit inside. Was it doing what he thought it was doing? He couldn’t quite believe it. He sat up and dispelled his ecto-flesh to get a better look, letting the bunny topple out into his hand.  
  
“Wow. You liked it in there, huh?” the fox observed.  
  
The bunny’s startled expression changed to an impertinent grin. “Hey, if you’re gonna eat me I might as well enjoy it.” It pulled its hand out of its pants and made a show of licking its fingers.  
  
Papyrus stared at his prey for a moment. “Wanna go again?” he offered. It was still a bunny, so he was still going to eat it. Even if it was a bit gross now, the fluids on it were Papyrus’s own magic—mostly; he could deal with it.  
  
The bunny’s cheekbones flushed redder. “Yeah, but only if I can survive the ride again.”  
  
Papyrus smirked down at it. “We’ll see,” was all he said before he raised the bunny to his mouth again. This time he let it slide in feet-first, and although it shrieked a bit as he tilted his skull back, it also moaned in apparent pleasure as its legs slid deep into his throat. It grasped weakly at his teeth, then clawed at his palate as it was pulled deeper, grunting with every gulp. But it didn’t seem as desperate as before, and the noises it made struck Papyrus as more pleasure than protest.  
  
After swallowing it down again, he curled up on the couch, considering his options. It was kind of nice to have prey that enjoyed the process as much as he did—maybe more. It had never occurred to him to let a bunny out once it was swallowed, but now that he’d discovered how easy it was, what was to stop him eating this particular bunny as many times as he wanted? It was probably worth a try. He would give the bunny time to finish in there first, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used that cannibalism pun before X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox!Blueberry meets Stretch's new friend/pet/snack

Although the tactics of hunting, the strategy, the test of skill appealed to him, Sans had never really liked the mundane killing. Not every prey was a formidable opponent—most of them were just scared and weak, and killing them felt cruel. And if one did earn his respect, it seemed a shame to kill them, too. So even though it was a near-universal pastime among fox monsters, and he was usually up for discussing strategy and technique, Sans almost never actually hunted anymore, not when he could just make tacos. Occasionally when he caught wind of an exceptionally savvy prey, he would attempt to catch it. He intended to release it unharmed, but he never got the chance, since his hunting skills had gotten so rusty from disuse, he couldn’t catch it in the first place.  
  
His brother, on the other hand, was an average fox—or a bit lazier. He preferred prey that provided no challenge whatsoever, and didn’t go out of his way even a little bit to avoid hurting or scaring them. Sans told himself that Papyrus was just incredibly lazy and not actually particularly cruel, even if the whole thing seemed a bit cruel to begin with. Papyrus did make an effort to hide it from Sans, though—that was considerate, right? Though it might be just to avoid Sans nagging him to dispatch his prey more humanely.  
  
So he was surprised to walk into the house and find Papyrus sitting on the couch holding a bunny. Papyrus seemed surprised to see him, too, even though he had finished his patrol at the usual time. The taller fox hurriedly hid the bunny behind his back.  
  
“Don’t do that, Papy,” Sans sighed. “It must be terrified. Just kill it.”  
  
“Not killing this one.” Papyrus plucked the bunny back out. “Look at it.”  
  
“It’s wearing a little jacket,” Sans observed. “That’s adorable!”  
  
“Yeah, that and it’s a skeleton. Kinda looks like you if you were a tiny bunny and also kinda evil-looking.”  
  
“Aww! It’s precious!” Sans nearly squealed, then grew serious. “But what are you gonna do with it?”  
  
“Keep it.” Papyrus shrugged.  
  
“You can’t keep a bunny. It’ll just die of stress.”  
  
“Hey, bunny. He says I should just kill you since you’re gonna die of stress anyway.”  
  
“Papy, what are you—”  
  
“N-no! No I won’t,” the bunny protested, its ears pinned down.  
  
“It can talk!” Sans had never heard of a talking bunny outside of children’s books. “And I didn’t necessarily mean he should kill you. He could just let you go outside.”  
  
“Outside? Are there more foxes out there?” There was a tremor of fear in the bunny’s voice.  
  
“Well, yeah, sometimes.”  
  
“You’d rather stay here with me, wouldn’t you?” Papyrus asked the bunny. It nodded, with more fear than enthusiasm. “Hey, maybe you can practice on him, Sans. I know you’re worried about keeping your hunting skills sharp.”  
  
Sans snorted derisively. “It wouldn’t be anything like a real hunt. Besides, what if I got carried away and hurt him?”  
  
“He doesn’t mind if you eat him, so long as you do it kinda gentle.”  
  
“What? Of course he minds!”  
  
“No he doesn’t. Do ya, bunny?”  
  
“N-no,” said the bunny, blushing red, and while there was still fear in its voice, that wasn’t the only thing.  
  
“I’ll show ya.” Papyrus lifted the bunny by the collar of its jacket, opening his jaws wide.  
  
“Whoa, Papy, what are you doing?” said Sans.  
  
“Eating him, obviously,” Papyrus closed his mouth to answer.  
  
“Jacket and all?” Sans wasn’t sure how he felt about the rabbit’s apparent willingness to be eaten, but surely Papyrus wouldn’t want to eat its clothes as well?  
  
Papyrus paused. “Good point.” He set the bunny on his other hand and tugged at its jacket, but it seemed like it would take some effort to get off. “Strip, bunny.”  
  
The bunny looked over its shoulder at Sans. “In front o’ yer brother an’ everything?”  
  
“You got a problem with that?”  
  
The bunny didn’t answer, but shrugged off its jacket, then looked shyly over its shoulder at Sans.  
  
“While we’re young, please,” Papyrus urged it.  
  
It flinched and got on with removing the sweater it wore under its jacket, revealing its delicate little ribs, and continued to pull off its shoes and shorts, dropping them one after the other onto Papyrus’s lap.  
  
“Good bunny.” Papyrus raised it to his skull and licked from its ribs to its face.   
  
It moaned, and Sans couldn’t tell if it was pleased or miserable—its ears were still drooping. He grit his teeth. “Papy, are you sure it doesn’t mind?”  
  
Papyrus paused, tongue still pressed against the bunny’s skull. After a moment’s thought, he said, “Okay, bunny. Show him how much you don’t mind,” and opened his jaws wide, raising his cupped hands just to mouth level.  
  
The bunny glanced at Sans again and then turned to crawl onto Papyrus’s tongue. Papyrus waited. Sans couldn’t see much past its pelvis sticking out of Papyrus’s mouth, its knees still resting on his carpals, but after a moment it pushed a little deeper, and Sans imagined it was lodging its skull in Papyrus’s throat. It lifted its knees onto the end of Papyrus’s tongue, and although they slid back off, it didn’t matter, since Papyrus finally gulped, and its legs sprawled out as its pelvis was pulled into his mouth. Sans stared as his brother gulped again, more of the rabbit disappearing between his teeth. He couldn’t see what was becoming of it once it got past Papyrus’s jaws, because his hoodie hid most of it, and his hands were still raised, obscuring the view. With a final gulp, the bunny’s feet slid in. Papyrus tilted his skull back and closed his eyes, savoring it, then finally lowered his hands.  
  
“See? He likes it.”  
  
Sans grimaced. That had been one of the oddest things he’d ever seen, and yet it felt somehow intimate, like he was intruding on Papyrus’s private time with his snack. “I thought you weren’t gonna kill him?”  
  
“He isn’t dead.”  
  
“Well, maybe not YET.” Sans shuddered at the thought of what the bunny would be going through after being swallowed whole and alive. It was probably dying painfully and slowly as they spoke.  
  
“No, he’s fine. Look.” Papyrus unzipped his hoodie and pulled it aside far enough to expose the rabbit inside his ecto-belly. Sans took a step closer, peering through the translucent orange flesh. The rabbit blinked back at him, its expression guilty, as if it had been caught somewhere it shouldn’t be.  
  
“Gross,” said Sans, looking up at his brother again.  
  
“What? You would prefer if he was half-digested bone fragments?”  
  
Sans frowned. He supposed that would be grosser. “What are you gonna do now though?”  
  
“Easy.” Papyrus stuck his hand inside his hoodie and leaned forward a bit so that when he dispelled his ecto-flesh, the bunny toppled onto his hand and not into his pelvis. He held the bunny up for Sans to inspect. “See? He’s fine.”  
  
The bunny did seem fine, if a bit slimy. This was the first time Sans had seen its ears standing up. It looked around and saw Sans, startled, and hugged its rib cage as if that would preserve its modesty, ears dropping again.  
  
“Wow.” Sans had to admit it. “You were right, Papy. He seems fine!”  
  
Papyrus plucked up the bunny’s jacket from where it had fallen and handed it to it.  
  
“Wait, Papy, you should really wash it off after that.”  
  
Papyrus looked like he wanted to argue. That probably sounded like effort. But he sighed. “Okay, I’ll rinse it off in the bathroom sink.”  
  
“Use warm water,” Sans instructed. “I’ll see if we have any vegetables.”  
  
“A snack for a snack.” Papyrus smirked as he stood up, the still-naked bunny cupped in his hands.  
  
“And you should find a cage for it, so it doesn’t run off or chew on things while you’re asleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox Swap Bros adjust to their new pet

Sans nearly teleported away the moment the bigger Fox dropped him in the cage. But if the fox wasn’t taken completely off-guard by his ability to teleport, he would quickly figure out where Sans had gone, and catch him before he had time to figure out how to work the much-larger version of the machine to open a portal home. So he waited for the fox to go to sleep.  
  
It would have been better if the fox had just left him in the living room when he went to bed. But he picked up the cage and brought him along. The cage was basically a crate made of metal bars, and Sans had to be careful his feet didn’t slip through the gaps when it was picked up. If his leg was hanging out when the cage was set back down, it could be caught under the bars, and he wasn’t ready to dust just yet, despite all the indignities he’d suffered. Not when he was just about to escape. At least he was clean and he’d gotten his clothes back.  
  
The fox sprawled on a mattress on the floor without even taking off its shoes. Sans was in no position to criticize. He waited until the fox’s breathing was even and slow, then aimed for the foxes’ parallel universe version of the basement lab and teleported.  
  
He barely had time to look the machine over before he heard a bamf! of displaced air and turned to see the taller fox standing behind him. He smiled awkwardly up at it. “H-hey, pal, uh … Whatcha doin’?”  
  
“Knew you would try something.” The fox leaned down and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. “Didn’t know you could teleport. Fortunately, I have just the thing.” It lay Sans down on the workbench and held him there with one hand as it rummaged in a drawer. It pulled out some kind of black loop and set it in place around Sans’s neck—it looked as if it had been cut, and there were no obvious means of securing it. Sans did not have a good feeling about this. He squirmed, but his arms were pinned down by its phalanges. The fox rummaged a bit more, then picked him up in order to keep hold of him while it checked another drawer across the room, pressing him to its chest. He tried to squirm hard enough to make the collar drop off, but it was futile.  
  
The fox found what it was looking for, judging by its little “A-ha!” It returned Sans to the workbench, adjusting his position so it could access the collar. “I’m gonna have to kinda solder this thing on. You better hold still, or this could really hurt.”  
  
Sans’s soul raced. He held as still as he could, aside from the trembling he couldn’t seem to stop, while the fox prepared its materials, one-handed, as the other was occupied holding Sans to the table.  
  
***  
  
“Check it out, Sans. I put a cute little collar on him.”  
  
“I dunno, Papy. Black isn’t the cutest color. And it’s so plain!”  
  
The bunny was ignoring the lettuce Sans had given it for breakfast and looking anxiously around the table, as if it thought it would improve its situation by making a run for the edge. Papyrus casually lay his arms on either side of it so he could grab it if it did bolt.  
  
“It’s actually not just decorative. It’s a magic blocker. Stop him throwing those little bone attacks at me.”  
  
“It can use attacks?” Sans went starry-eyed. He would probably love to see the little skelebun’s attacks, but taking the collar off now was far too much trouble.  
  
“Besides, black is a good color for him,” Papyrus went on.  
  
“You could still add a cute little tag or something. With his name.” Sans gasped with delight. “HAVE you given him a name yet? What are you gonna call him?”  
  
“I’ve just been calling him Bunny.”  
  
“That’s no good.” Sans pouted thoughtfully. “How about Cotton Candy? That’s what his tail looks like.”  
  
“That’s too long,” said Papyrus. He also thought it was too cutesy, but he didn’t say so.  
  
“Hmm. How about Tomato? He’s kinda red, like a little cherry tomato.”  
  
“How about just Cherry?” Papyrus found that more appetizing.  
  
“Ooh, that’s even cuter! What do you think, Cherry?” Sans addressed the bunny.  
  
“Huh?” It hadn’t really been paying attention. “I have a name already.”  
  
“You do? Why didn’t you say so?” Sans scolded it with a boop on the nose, but since it was so small, it was more like a poke to the face.  
  
“Name’s Sans,” it said, clutching its hands to its face.  
  
“Well that’s no good. That’s MY name. You’ll have to be Cherry after all.”  
  
“I’m not gonna answer to—”  
  
“You’ll get used to it. Cherry.” Papyrus was firm.  
  
It glared at him.  
  
“Eat your lettuce, Cherry.”  
  
It pointedly turned away from the lettuce, crossing its arms.  
  
“You’re either gonna eat breakfast or be breakfast.”  
  
“Do your worst!” the bunny snarled.  
  
“My worst, huh?” Papyrus slowly wrapped his phalanges around the bunny. It looked uncertain. He lifted it from the table. “What’s the worst thing I could do to him, Sans?”  
  
“Papy, you wouldn’t!”  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” He gave the bunny’s face a good lick, hummed appreciatively, then opened his jaw wide.  
  
“Wait, no! I take it back!” The bunny started squirming and kicking frantically. Papyrus brought him slowly closer, his skull suspended between the fox’s jaws. “Please don’t! I’ll do what you say!”  
  
Sans, watching, looked dismayed. Did he think Papyrus was actually going to digest the bunny, over some lettuce?  
  
“Papy, his clothes,” Sans complained.  
  
Papyrus grinned without closing his jaws. He had no patience for undressing the bunny. He pressed its skull into his throat, cradling its body with his tongue, and let go with his hand as he tilted his skull back to start swallowing it down. He could hear it yelp with each gulp, since the sound was coming from right inside his skull. Its arms scrabbled for a hold on his teeth, but he quickly swallowed enough of it to pin them to its sides. He ignored its sporadic kicking, closing his eyes and focusing on getting it down his throat. It was a pretty large thing to swallow whole, and he didn’t relax until it had worked its way down into his stomach. With a sigh of relief and satisfaction, he opened his eye sockets to see Sans watching him uncertainly, blushing lightly.  
  
“How long d’ya think I should leave him in there?” he said, picking up a piece of lettuce. Maybe he should send the bunny his breakfast; would he be able to eat it, or would it just get wedged up against him in the tight space?  
  
“I want a bunny, too!” Sans blurted out.  
  
“What? You want a turn with him next time?”  
  
“Thank you for offering, but I really want my OWN bunny!”  
  
“So go catch one.”  
  
“I mean one like Cherry, a skeleton bunny! That can talk!”  
  
Papyrus smiled indulgently. “Well, I can look at the universe this one came from. I’d be surprised if there weren’t at least one or two more. But I can’t guarantee they’ll be as … amenable as Cherry.”  
  
“Would you?” Sans lit up, his blue-gray tail waving in excitement.  
  
“Sure. Anything for my magnificent bro.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox Swap Bros acquire another bunny

“I can get it myself!” Sans was hopping up and down with excitement.  
  
“No, I have longer arms. I’m just going to reach in and grab it. If you want to help, you can have the collar ready to put on it.”  
  
“It doesn’t need a collar. I wanna see its attacks!”  
  
Leaving the bunny un-collared didn’t appeal to Papyrus, but after a moment he relented with a shrug. Cherry hadn’t done any damage to him with his trifling little bone attacks, so it seemed unlikely that the new bunny would actually hurt Sans. The worst it was likely to do was escape, if it could teleport like Cherry could.  
  
“All right, get ready.” Papyrus opened the portal in the skeleton rabbit’s bedroom. He’d waited to call Sans down to the lab until he was sure the rabbit was asleep. It was a bit bigger than Cherry and not nearly as cute, in Papyrus’s opinion—although it had the same fluffy tail, its pink ears were ragged and torn, and it was less round and more sharp-edged. But he hadn’t seen any other skeleton rabbits in several days of observing the rabbit universe; it seemed to be mostly flesh-and-blood rabbits.  
  
Relying on the monitor to see where his hand was, he reached in and grabbed the rabbit in its bed, blanket and all, and pulled it back through the portal. The blanket was a plus, as he could easily wrap the bunny up in it before it was fully awake. He handed the bundle to Sans just as it started to squirm and opened its eyes. “Keep it wrapped up until it calms down.”  
  
“Okay!” Sans cradled the bunny like a baby as it squirmed harder. It was just the right size for him to hold in his arms. “Wow, it’s feisty!” He had to hold it pretty tight to stop it wrenching its arms out of the blanket.  
  
The bunny snarled, and a wave of little bone attacks materialized and flew at Sans. Sans batted most of them away, but flinched as one nicked his ear.  
  
“Hmm, maybe it does need a collar,” Sans admitted.   
  
Papyrus was glad he was seeing sense. The new bunny seemed much more vicious than Cherry. He went ahead and put the magic-blocking collar in place above its scarf before it could summon more attacks. The bunny was wearing a red scarf, even though it had been in bed, but despite the armor he’d seen it wearing during the day, Papyrus had felt only bones through the blanket when he’d grabbed it. “All right, hold it down on the table. Don’t let it move its head.” He turned to get his tools to fix the collar on.  
  
“Oh, it bit me! Good thing I have gloves on.” Sans laughed, and the bunny screeched with rage.  
  
***  
  
Sans tried to get comfortable in the corner of his cage. He could really have used something soft to lie on—didn’t the foxes realize that? They had had been considerate enough to leave the TV on for him whenever they were both gone over the past few days, but this time they hadn’t—that probably meant they’d be back soon, right? Plus, the bigger fox usually took him up into its room to sleep at this time. What could they be getting up to at night?  
  
He stretched out across the floor of the cage. He couldn’t get comfortable on the bars, but at least he could periodically change which bones they were digging into. The door opened and he was almost curious enough to prop himself up for a better look.  
  
“Careful, don’t let him loose in the house. He’s pretty unpredictable.” That was the larger fox’s voice. What was it talking about?  
  
“Look, Cherry, we got you a new friend!” That was the smaller, bluish-gray fox.  
  
“They probably know each other already.”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
“Sans?!” That was Papyrus’s voice. Wait, what? Sans was instantly on his feet, grasping the bars of the side of the cage nearest the front door. The bigger fox was locking it behind them. The smaller fox was wearing a delighted expression and holding a furiously struggling bundle. It held still for a moment and Sans could make out Papyrus’s head emerging from the top.  
  
“Boss!” he called, delight at seeing his brother quickly giving way to dismay that Papyrus had also been captured.  
  
The smaller fox spoke over him. “That’s not Sans, I’m Sans. That’s Cherry—your new roommate.” He looked uncertainly at the other fox. “I think. Do you think they’d hurt each other if we keep them in the same cage?”  
  
“I think they’ve been roommates before,” said the larger fox, wryly. “What are you gonna call him? They’ve both got red magic—this one could be Tomato.”  
  
“He seems like more of a chili pepper. How’s that? Cherry, meet Chili!”  
  
Sans glanced uncomprehendingly at the smaller fox, then looked back at Papyrus. He glimpsed a black collar underneath his ever-present scarf. It would be hard even for Papyrus to take on the two giant foxes without the benefit of magic.  
  
“Let’s give Chili some time to settle in before you play with him, Sans,” said the larger fox.  
  
The smaller fox nodded cheerfully and opened the top of the cage to dump Papyrus in, closing it quickly afterward. Papyrus scrambled to his feet, holding the blanket around him even as he untangled it from his legs—Sans recognized it from home. Papyrus clung to it for a bare moment before letting it drop, standing tall and glaring at the foxes, ignoring Sans. He must have been kidnapped from his bed, given the blanket and the ratty T-shirt he was wearing instead of his armor. Sans wanted with all his soul to run to him, but he refrained, afraid of how Papyrus would react—he was exuding an aura of intense rage that both reassured and intimidated Sans.  
  
“Maybe he needs to know what we do with bunnies around here,” suggested the larger fox, as they both peered into the cage at their new acquisition. The other fox nodded enthusiastically. “Come on, Cherry. Let’s show him how it’s done.”  
  
“No—no!” Sans tried to hold onto the bars of the cage, but the bigger fox turned his soul blue and flicked him upward as the smaller one opened the top just long enough for him to fly out. The bigger fox snatched him out of the air with its skeletal hand—Sans was surprised how fast it could move when it wanted to. The fox dangled him above its gaping maw by his jacket collar. He tried to turn and grab onto its hand.  
  
“Papy, that’s gross. I haven’t cleaned its jacket since the last time,” complained the smaller fox, but the big fox ignored it.  
  
Sans kicked at the fox’s face as it lowered him closer, but all it got him was the fox’s other hand holding his legs together and feeding them into its mouth. He glanced over his shoulder at Papyrus—if his brother had been enraged before, he was now practically incandescent with shock and fury. His right eye glowed faintly in spite of the collar.  
  
“No, please, not in front of Papyrus!” Sans begged as the fox swallowed him up to the patellae. It occurred to him that his frantic pleading wasn’t doing anything to reassure Papyrus, who probably assumed his brother was being killed in front of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to address Papyrus from this humiliating position. He gasped as the fox swallowed the rest of his legs, his pelvis resting against its throat. At least he wasn’t naked this time.  
  
As the fox pulled him deeper with another gulp, he let his skull fall back to see how Papyrus was reacting. He couldn’t imagine how the bars of the cage were standing up to the force of his brother’s rage. He wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if Papyrus had bent them open and hopped out to rescue him. But no such luck. He looked away as Papyrus met his gaze. This was worse, much worse, than the first time the orange fox had eaten him in front of the gray fox—and the worst thing was that he was responding to it. He forced himself to stay silent—or he tried to, hoping Papyrus wouldn’t hear his strangled moans as the fox swallowed his ribs. It was a relief when its tongue gathered his ears into its mouth and its teeth shut over him—now Papyrus couldn’t see him. He gasped as the fox’s throat finally took his skull, muffled by the ecto-flesh that now surrounded him completely.  
  
***  
  
Papyrus stared at the larger fox, unable to accept what he’d just seen. He couldn’t have been reunited with Sans for all of a few minutes only to see his brother murdered in such a gruesome fashion. He would shower in these monsters’ dust.  
  
The fox sighed with satisfaction. “See—that’s what we do with bunnies.”  
  
“Let me out of here now and I’ll make your death quicker than you deserve,” Papyrus growled.  
  
“Oh good, it CAN talk!” The smaller fox leaned down close to the cage to look at him. He darted his hand out between the bars to scratch it, but it wasn’t quite close enough. At least he’d made it jump.  
  
“What do you think, Sans? Should I tell him?”  
  
Papyrus shook his skull, dismissing his confusion at the larger fox’s use of his brother’s name. Nothing mattered now except getting out of this cage and ripping them apart.  
  
“Tell him what, Papy?”  
  
“What happened to his friend, of course.”  
  
“Oh!” The smaller fox laughed. “I guess he doesn’t know, does he?”  
  
Papyrus blinked back tears. He could cry after the foxes were dead.  
  
“I guess he’s pretty worried!” The gray fox seemed amused.  
  
“I don’t blame him.”  
  
“But you usually give Cherry some ‘alone’ time, don’t you? You don’t want to catch him in a compromising position.”  
  
The larger fox considered this for a moment.  
  
“Look, he’s crying. You better show him.”  
  
Papyrus stopped glaring at the bigger fox long enough to glare at the smaller fox. They were definitely both going to die.  
  
“Okay, relax, Chili. Look,” said the orange fox, reaching under the bottom of its hoodie. Papyrus caught a glimpse of ecto-flesh. When it brought its hand back out, Sans was sitting on it, bedraggled and blushing scarlet. “See? He’s fine.”  
  
Papyrus found this almost as hard to accept as Sans’s apparent death a minute ago.  
  
“Oh stars,” Sans muttered, covering his face with his hands. He seemed content to sit there in the fox’s grasp, not even trying to escape. Confusion started vying to take over some space from rage in Papyrus’s mental state.  
  
He was so off-balance mentally that he didn’t leap for the ceiling of the cage until too late, when the fox dropped Sans back in with him, and had to drop back down from the bars in defeat. Sans, meanwhile, curled up in a ball facing the corner.  
  
“You were only missing three days. Did they break you so quickly?” Papyrus sneered at him. He didn’t respond except by curling up a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out meaner than my initial idea :3  
> Maybe I'll do another version where Stretch is a bit nicer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge gets nommed

“Finally a bunny of my own!” The smaller fox opened the cage and grabbed Papyrus even as he poised to spring out. Papyrus immediately switched tactics, biting and kicking at the fox’s hand, but he wasn’t even leaving a mark on its thick glove.  
  
“Boss!” Sans called, standing and running to grasp the bars of the front of the cage.  
  
“Sure he’s ready?” The larger fox watched detachedly as Papyrus snarled and dug his teeth into the fingers around his ribs.  
  
“He’s probably just nervous ‘cause it’s his first time!” The smaller fox opened his jaw and manifested his tongue.  
  
“Wait! Blue, please!” Sans couldn’t bring himself to address the fox using his own name. “Don’t do this. You can eat me instead, okay?”  
  
“My name isn’t Blue.” At least the fox was distracted for a moment. “I’m the Magnificent Sans!”  
  
“Okay, Mags. Just don’t eat my brother, please. I’m—I’m much better to eat, ain’t I? I won’t struggle or nothin’.”  
  
Papyrus stopped gnawing on glove long enough to say, “Shut up, Sans!” It was probably more that he didn’t want Sans fighting his battles, than any desire to protect Sans, since he should know now that it wouldn’t be fatal. Sans ignored him, pleading eye lights fixed on the blue-gray fox.  
  
“Don’t be silly, Cherry. You’re Papy’s bunny! This is MY bunny! I’m sure he’ll be just as good as you once he gets used to it!” The fox raised Papyrus to its mouth again.  
  
“Boss! Just go limp, you’ll be fine!” Sans yelled, but Papyrus did the opposite, letting go of the glove in order to twist wildly.  
  
“You could just bite down on him,” suggested the taller fox.  
  
“I’m not gonna bite him, Papy!”  
  
“Look at him. He’s tougher than Cherry. He can take a little damage, for discipline.”  
  
“No, I’m only gonna train him with positive reinforcement!”  
  
“What, like if he’s good he gets to spend time in your stomach?”  
  
“Yeah!” The blue fox pushed Papyrus’s skull and shoulders into his mouth, pressing his face against his tongue. Papyrus froze for a moment, then kicked as the fox’s teeth pinned him in place, his arms still restrained by its hand. After a moment, Papyrus calmed, and the thought passed through Sans’s mind that he might have resigned himself to his fate, but then the fox yelped and let go of him. For an instant Sans thought Papyrus would escape—perhaps he’d make it back to the machine—perhaps he’d hold the foxes off long enough to get back home—but the fox bit down on his ribs, with a crunch, catching him before he fell past its teeth. Then it used its hand to lift up his body and legs and let him slide down its throat. Papyrus kept fighting, but his movements were more feeble, and the fox meant business now. Soon his legs disappeared into its mouth.  
  
The taller fox waited until his brother had finished swallowing. “I thought you weren’t gonna bite him,” he teased.  
  
“That was an accident! You can’t expect us to do everything perfectly the first time, even if one of us is Magnificent.” The smaller fox preened as if he’d been complimented rather than criticized. “Anyway, it was still really good.”  
  
“Chili seems like he’ll be hard to train. Sure you don’t wanna just digest him and share Cherry with me?”  
  
“No!” Sans blurted.  
  
“Oh?” The taller fox turned toward Sans. “You’re attached to him already?”  
  
Sans’s soul sank. Had the fox not heard him call Papyrus his brother? Regardless, he’d tipped his hand and given the fox confirmation of his weakness, encouraging them to use Papyrus against him.  
  
Well, if he was in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound. He summoned his soul from his chest. “Let him go or I’ll crush it,” he threatened. He wouldn’t let them keep him without sparing Papyrus.  
  
The taller fox laughed. “Look at how they’ve bonded already. What are you gonna do, Cherry?” He snapped his phalanges and Sans’s soul turned blue with a ping, slipping out of his grasp and falling sideways into the fox’s hand.  
  
“Aww, look how tiny it is!” The blue fox had been watching, cheerfully neutral, but now he cooed over Sans’s soul.  
  
“P-please!” Sans gasped.  
  
“Aw, don’t worry, Cherry,” said the blue fox. “You know I wouldn’t hurt my new pet.”  
  
Sans didn’t get a chance to react because the taller fox licked his soul into its mouth, overwhelming him with sensation. He wasn’t aware of what was happening until his skull was squeezed gently between the fox’s tongue and palate. Then everything was an endless blur of wet, slippery orange magic.  
  
“Get your soul already.” Sans didn’t realize he’d come to a rest until he heard the fox’s impatient instruction. He blinked, finding himself in the by-now familiar glowing orange cavern of the fox’s stomach inside his hoodie. The zipper was mostly open, the fox watching him through the gap.  
  
He felt around for his soul, then rolled over so he could look for it visually. There it was—he grabbed it and pulled it close enough to his chest that it disappeared inside him of its own accord.  
  
“Good boy,” said the fox. “Do you want to come back out?”  
  
Sans shook his head. It was much more comfortable in here than in the cage. And if the fox zipped his hoodie up again, Sans could be alone with his thoughts. He didn’t want to see the foxes, wasn’t ready to face Papyrus again. Blue—Mags wouldn’t hurt him … more than he already had. They didn’t want him dead. Sans curled up in the orange magic—it was warm and soft even if its owner wasn’t. If only the foxes would be content with just him. If only they had stopped short of putting him in a cage. They could have had a good thing going—surely he wouldn’t have minded being shared between the two of them—if only they had any respect for him at all. Maybe it was his own fault, and his pathetic weakness and perversion had gotten not only himself but Boss into this mess. What would have happened if he’d demanded the foxes’ respect? But maybe it was just wishful thinking to imagine a fox could think of a bunny as a full-fledged monster and not just as prey.  
  
Sans was glad of the privacy he enjoyed inside the fox’s stomach. And it was a pretty good color match, too. By the time he was let out, the red magic of his tears would have mixed with the ambient orange magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxes are jerks.  
> Would it be bad if I tried to bring this around so they have some kind of a functioning vore relationship 'w'  
> I mean, the alternative is "then Edge suffered forever because Fox Blueberry was oblivious and Stretch was indifferent"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellbunny Sans talks to his brother. Fellbunny Sans talks to the foxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a tag for suicide threats, which I should've done last chapter ^^;
> 
> Changed wording in one place in the previous chapter. (I felt like the part where Blue bit Edge might be confusing: he let go of Edge but then bit down before Edge fell out of his mouth.)

“Papy, you should really clean him off every time,” the gray fox complained as the two climbed the stairs. The taller fox grunted noncommittally. They both disappeared into their rooms, the smaller one still tsking disapprovingly.  
  
Sans just wanted to disappear, but he had to see how bad Papyrus’s injury was. He stepped over the bars forming the floor of the cage, approaching his brother’s prone form. His clothes were wet, but his exposed bones were reasonably dry. Sans wasn’t surprised that the gray fox hadn’t been able to get him undressed for a bath, apparently opting to just rinse him off clothed, and then unable to get his scarf, shirt, and pants dry.  
  
“How—how bad is it, Boss? Where he bit ya.”  
  
Papyrus shifted, as if he were going to turn to look up at Sans, but gave up with a pained grunt. “It’s nothing. Cracked ribs.”  
  
“That’s not nothin’, Boss. They left us some lettuce. You should have some.”  
  
Papyrus made a disgusted noise.  
  
“C’mon, Boss. Ya gotta keep up your strength so we can get outta here.”  
  
Papyrus was silent for a couple long seconds. “Fine.” He started to push himself up into a sitting position, unable to completely suppress a groan of pain.  
  
“Just—just stay there. I’ll bring it to ya.”  
  
“Don’t you dare touch it with that disgusting slime all over you.”  
  
Sans glowered. Papyrus may have been rinsed off, but he wasn’t completely clean either.  
  
With obvious effort, Papyrus made it to his feet and carefully negotiated the uneven floor, holding one arm protectively around his ribs. Leaning down to pick up the lettuce drew out a pained hiss.  
  
“Lemme try and heal ya,” Sans said.  
  
“You’re crap at healing, Sans.” Papyrus ripped off a piece of the lettuce leaf in his teeth.  
  
Sans fidgeted. He wanted to get out of here—or at least get Papyrus out of here—as soon as possible. The situation was intolerable. But they had no hope of success while Papyrus was injured like this. He waited for him to eat some of the lettuce, but eventually he couldn’t hold back the question. “What are we gonna do?”  
  
“Obviously, I’ll escape next time they open the cage and fight them off.”  
  
“Boss, that didn’t work out before you were injured. I don’t think we should count on it.”  
  
Papyrus glared at him but didn’t argue. “Were you too lazy to try and open it from the inside?”  
  
“No, of course not. But maybe you could reach the latch better than I could…” If only Papyrus weren’t hurt.  
  
Papyrus glared doubtfully up at the cage ceiling, perhaps thinking the same thing.  
  
“Boss, I—I’ve got one other idea.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can—negotiate with them.”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
“They can have me if they let you go.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid, Sans.” Papyrus tore angrily at the lettuce. “They already have you.”  
  
“Yeah, but—I can … y’know … dust myself.”  
  
Papyrus glared at him. “That’s the stupidest plan I ever heard.”  
  
“Boss, I don’t care if—I’m fine staying here so long as you aren’t dragged into it.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
Sans looked away, studying the corner of the cage. He didn’t want Papyrus to know how much he actually liked what the orange fox did with him—if only he’d been strong or clever enough to escape, he’d have been sorely tempted to come back and visit. But he wouldn’t have let the foxes do this to Papyrus. “The only leverage I have over them is myself. They don’t want either of us to die.” He neglected to mention that the orange fox had almost killed him when they first met, or that his brother had urged him to do so afterward.  
  
“I have a better idea. We offer to refrain from killing them if they let us go now.”  
  
Sans sighed. Papyrus probably wasn’t going to be any help in negotiating his own freedom. “Okay, Boss. Tell them that when they come back.”  
  
***  
  
The cage was still dreadfully uncomfortable, but Sans managed to fall asleep leaning against the vertical bars. He was woken by voices.  
  
“He’s so adorable!” the gray fox was laughing.  
  
“He does have his charms,” the orange fox agreed, smiling slyly.  
  
Papyrus drew himself up in insulted dignity, grimacing as the motion irritated his ribs. “This is your last chance to accept my generous offer!”  
  
“Nah, we’re good,” said the orange fox.  
  
Papyrus fumed.  
  
Sans got to his feet and walked over to the bars nearest the gray fox. “Hey, Blue. Mags. Can we talk?” He chose the smaller fox to approach because he seemed more concerned with the rabbits’ welfare, if oblivious to many of their sufferings.  
  
“Sure, Cherry, what do you want?” The fox answered loudly. Papyrus glared disapprovingly.  
  
Sans kept his voice low, not that it would stop Papyrus hearing. “Okay, you remember when you thought I was gonna die of stress if you kept me as a pet? And at the time I said no, I wouldn’t.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember! I didn’t know then that you skeleton bunnies actually like getting eaten.”  
  
Sans frowned at the over-generalization but didn’t comment on it. “Yeah, well, the thing is that things have gotten a lot worse since then. And, I know your bro there yanked my soul out of my hands yesterday, but—not to put too fine a point on it, but you can’t be watching me every minute of the day.”  
  
“What are you trying to say, Cherry?”  
  
Sans looked over at the orange fox to be sure he was listening, too. “I’m saying I’ll stay here and be a good pet for you two, if—if you let my brother go back home.”  
  
The foxes looked at each other, the orange one unimpressed, the gray one worried.  
  
“Cherry. I’m not gonna take away my brother’s new pet.” The orange fox flatly rejected the idea.  
  
“You can both share me, can’t ya?” Sans found himself holding hard onto the cage bars. “Either way you only get one bunny. I’m—I’m nicer to eat, ain’t I?”  
  
The gray fox looked stricken. He glanced at his brother and then back to Sans. “But Cherry, if Chili is your brother, don’t you want to be with him? I know he’ll like it here just as much as you do, once he gets settled in.”  
  
“Mags, I hate to break it to ya, but I don’t like it here all that much.”  
  
The gray fox drew back, hurt. “What are you saying, Cherry?”  
  
“Much as I liked Stretch there when we first met, I gotta say I’m dissatisfied with the way things’ve gone since then. I mean, the collars and the cage are not great.”  
  
“But pets are supposed to wear collars and live in cages, aren’t they?” The gray fox seemed genuinely hurt and confused.  
  
“Well, I can see why you used ‘em, but if I stay on here maybe they don’t gotta be permanent. Anyway, the main thing I find completely intolerable is that you kidnapped my brother and—subjected him to—certain indignities—and unacceptably rough treatment.” Sans bristled at the memory of it.  
  
“I didn’t mean to.” The gray fox pouted.  
  
“That’s beside the point. I’m telling you I’d rather die than watch you tor—than have him stay here with you foxes.” He could hear Papyrus growling. He surely wasn’t enjoying having his older brother protect him—or try to, at least.  
  
“Fine,” said the orange fox. “I’m not going to make Sans give up his pet just because you’re being difficult. If we end up with only one bunny, maybe we’d prefer to have the stronger one that’s not gonna dust if someone accidentally bites down on him.”  
  
Sans flinched at the rejection.  
  
“Papy, no. You’re making it sound like you don’t care if he lives or dies.” The gray fox reached up and clutched his brother’s arm.  
  
“Why should I care?”  
  
“Papy! He’s your pet!” The gray fox put his hands on his hips, sternly. “You have to take care of him!”  
  
“He’s not a very good pet if he pulls stunts like this.” The orange fox was unmoved.  
  
“You still gotta take care of him.” The smaller fox was on the verge of tears now.  
  
“All right, fine.” His brother gave in, as if he knew he didn’t stand a chance against those puppy-dog eyes. “What do you want, Cherry?”  
  
“Let my brother go,” Sans answered instantly.  
  
“Aside from that.”  
  
“That’s the only thing that matters.”  
  
“Okay, but leaving that aside for a moment, what else would make it more pleasant for you?” the gray fox intervened diplomatically.  
  
Sans looked around at the cage, avoiding meeting Papyrus’s eyes. If he ended up staying here, who knew when he’d get another chance to ask for better conditions? “Well … As long as we’re gonna be in this cage, some bedding would be nice. You know, pillows or blankets or somethin’.” Papyrus would probably heal better if he had a decent place to lie down, too.  
  
“Of course!” the gray fox agreed brightly. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”  
  
“And I get why we need nicknames, since it’s confusing if we’re both Sans. But it ain’t fair that we bunnies have food-related names and you foxes don’t.”  
  
“I … guess that’s true.” The gray fox seemed more reluctant now.  
  
“So, you’ve got a blue scarf thing and blue magic, and your fur is kinda blue if you squint.”  
  
“But there aren’t any foods that are blue.”  
  
“Sure there are. Blueberries.”  
  
“Oh!” Blueberry seemed delighted at the revelation, as if he’d solved a clever riddle.  
  
“And you, you’re easy.” Sans pointed at the orange fox. “Orange fur, orange clothes, orange magic, long and tall—you look like a carrot.”  
  
Carrots bristled. “I think you’ve got things a little backward.”  
  
“Come on, Papy, it’s cute.” Blueberry patted his brother’s arm. “And nicknames mean they like you, right?”  
  
“Uh. Sure.” One of Sans’s ears tilted awkwardly. “Next order of business. We need a safe word.”  
  
“What’s that?” Blueberry chirped.  
  
“Okay, remember when you ate me and I said ‘no, no, please don’t,’ but you did it anyway?” Sans leveled a glare at Carrots.  
  
Blueberry looked shocked, even though he’d seen it happen. Carrots was unmoved. “Yeah, what about it?”  
  
“I don’t mind being the helpless, desperate bunny pleading for his life but getting mercilessly swallowed down anyway,” said Sans, blushing a little just from the description, “but if you’re not gonna stop when I say ‘no,’ we need some other kinda sign that you really need to stop. For real.” Of course, the fact that Carrots hadn’t stopped implied that he simply didn’t care, but even if they came to it in a roundabout way, it would be an improvement to have the foxes consider Sans’s willingness at all.  
  
“Okay, fine,” Blueberry said cheerfully, apparently oblivious to how badly he’d violated Papyrus’s consent the previous day.  
  
Carrots grumbled wordlessly but didn’t argue.  
  
Sans thought for a second about what else he wanted to ask for. “I don’t suppose you’d consider gettin’ rid of these collars?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Carrots confirmed.  
  
“Why’d you even have little bunny-sized magic blockers lyin’ around all ready for us, anyway?”  
  
“Cherry, I’m surprised you don’t recognize them. How were you gonna fix your machine without magic insulation?” His tone reminded Sans of Gaster. Had there been a fox Gaster?  
  
“Oh. Heh.” Sans reached up to feel his collar. He hadn’t had a good look at it, or Papyrus’s under his scarf, and it felt different at this scale. “Okay, one more question. You got healers around here? Are they foxes too?”  
  
“If you’re thinking of having someone fix Chili’s ribs, you’d better forget it. They’d probably just eat him.”  
  
“Can either of you do healing?”  
  
“I can!” Blueberry piped.  
  
Sans looked uncertainly at Papyrus, who was glaring at Blueberry, his ears pinned back. “Worth a try, isn’t it? You’re the one who bit him, after all.”  
  
“Sorry.” Blueberry folded his ears guiltily. “He bit me first, though.”  
  
“Heh.” Sans thought Blueberry had deserved that and more. “Blankets first, yeah?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry heals his bunny.  
> Carrots and Sans help with his training.

“Don’t fight him, Boss. He’s just gonna heal your ribs.”  
  
Papyrus growled as Blueberry reached into the cage toward him. At least he had deigned to sit down on the scraps of cloth the foxes had given them for bedding.  
  
“It’s okay, Chili. I just wanna help.” Blueberry spoke soothingly, but there was probably nothing that he could have said that wouldn’t have just stoked Papyrus’s rage. When his hand came within range, Papyrus pounced and buried his teeth in the glove. The fox sighed. “It’s really hard to heal you when you’re biting me.”  
  
“Boss, just sit back and let him do it,” Sans urged. “You gotta get back in fighting shape, right?” He thought Papyrus would be motivated by the prospect of fighting back against the foxes, but he didn’t want to say it explicitly while the predators were listening.  
  
Papyrus ignored him, though. Blueberry frowned, then pressed Papyrus down onto the blanket even as he gnawed on the fox’s glove. A green glow radiated softly from the where his hand rested on Papyrus’s ribs. Sans was impressed that he could focus on healing someone who was actively attacking him. After a minute, the healing energy seemed to calm Papyrus a little. Sans almost thought he would fall asleep with his teeth embedded in Blueberry’s glove. But then Papyrus appeared to notice he had been drifting and redoubled his efforts, trying to squirm away from the hand.  
  
“Boss,” Sans called out, concerned, but then stopped himself, afraid he would just make things worse.  
  
“Stay still, will ya?” Blueberry sounded irritated, and the healing glow faltered. The fox took a deep breath, and it steadied. Papyrus let go of his glove, and for a brief moment Sans hoped his brother was going to submit to the fox’s ministrations. But then he bit down again, and Blueberry squeaked and pulled his hand back. “Okay, I’m done. That’s all I can do if you won’t cooperate.” The fox had to shake his hand to get Papyrus’s teeth out of it, his ears half flattened in irritation.  
  
“Take off that glove and try that again,” Papyrus snarled, leaping for Blueberry’s arm. He must have been feeling better.  
  
“What an ungrateful bunny.” Blueberry shook his head in disapproval as he closed the top of the cage, leaving Papyrus clinging to the bars and reaching for him.  
  
“Boss, save your energy,” Sans begged.  
  
“Your bunny needs a lot of training, Sans,” said Carrots. He’d been watching the whole thing from the couch, and now he stood up and ambled over. “Shall we show him what a well-behaved bunny looks like?”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Blueberry agreed, examining the damage Papyrus had done to his glove.  
  
Sans glanced around the cage. He couldn’t take shelter of his brother—it would just prompt Papyrus to get in more trouble with the foxes, and besides, Sans didn’t want to go near him when he was crackling with fury like this. He backed into the corner of the cage instead.  
  
“Watch out,” Blueberry warned as Carrots opened the cage again. “Chili might jump out or bite you or something.”  
  
“I got it,” said Carrots, turning both rabbits’ souls blue with a ping. He plucked Sans out and sat him down on his other hand. Blueberry helpfully closed the cage again, and Carrots released their souls. Sans panted with relief. “Okay, Cherry. Show us a good bunny.”   
  
Carrots watched him, expectant but a little stern. What did he want? Was Sans supposed to strip naked again? He glanced around at Blueberry, not daring to look at Papyrus. “I haven’t picked a safe word yet.”  
  
“What do you need it for?” Carrots dismissed his concern. Sans was at a loss for an argument that would convince the orange fox.  
  
“Come on, Papy, that was the deal.” Blueberry came to his rescue. Although Sans wasn’t sure they’d actually reached a deal, since he hadn’t gotten the foxes to agree to his most important condition of freedom for Papyrus.  
  
“Ugh. Fine.” Carrots rolled his eyes. “What’s your safe word then?”  
  
“Uh.” Sans hadn’t thought of a good one. It couldn’t be anything too silly. He wanted Papyrus to be able to use it too, in a pinch, and he couldn’t picture his brother choosing his own—he would think it was like admitting weakness. “How about—‘mustard’?”  
  
“Sure,” said Carrots. “Now can we get on with it?”  
  
“You want me to—strip?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
Sans pulled his arm out of one sleeve of his jacket, distracted. He’d picked “mustard” because it was something he liked that wouldn’t annoy Papyrus—but if the foxes ever decided to douse him in condiments it could create confusion. Then again, he wasn’t at all confident that Carrots would even respect the safe word. He almost wanted to test it, but he was afraid it would just anger the fox, and make him less likely to stop when he really needed it.  
  
“Hurry it up, please.”  
  
Sans had to admit he was taking his time. He grinned feebly at the fox. “Sorry. I can TAIL you’re getting impatient. Don’t be too EAR-ritated,” he said, wiggling his ears to enhance the pun. He could tell Carrots was suppressing a grin. That counted as a success. He hurried to get off the rest of his clothes, dropping them to fall wherever they might, as there was nowhere to put them when he was sitting here on Carrots’ metacarpals. He slid his shorts off without standing up.  
  
“Good bunny.” Carrots was pleased. “Now get in.” He held Sans near his invitingly open jaws, golden tongue almost licking his own wrist.  
  
Sans twisted around to check on Papyrus, but stopped and turned back before he actually caught sight of him. “Don’t—don’t make me do this.” It wasn’t that he minded being eaten, really, but it was somehow more humiliating when he cooperated with it so much.  
  
“You want it rough?” Carrots growled.  
  
“No—no, please.” Sans was afraid he might not survive Carrots’ idea of rough. He just wanted to be more passive. But he didn’t want to explain that, either, especially with Papyrus watching the whole thing.  
  
“I thought you were gonna be a good bunny.” Carrots’ tone grew warning.  
  
“I am, I am!”  
  
Carrots opened his mouth again, and this time Sans got to his knees and leaned over onto his tongue. Carrots helpfully kept his tongue flat so that Sans wouldn’t slide off the side. He ducked his skull under Carrots’ teeth and pushed himself deep inside, bracing his feet against the fox’s hand. The magic of Carrots’ tongue and palate was slippery and he couldn’t find any handholds to pull himself in, but fortunately the fox was satisfied with his performance enough to assist him by pushing against his feet. After Sans’s skull was thoroughly lodged in the larger skeleton’s throat, Carrots took over, tilting his skull back to swallow the bunny down. Sans relaxed as the fox’s magic tightened around his skull, his ribs, his pelvis, and finally his legs. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, until he reached the fox’s stomach. Not being able to do anything about his situation was the perfect excuse to do nothing, and concealed here in the dim orange glow of Carrots’ magic inside the dark cavern of his hoodie, nobody would bother him. He privately admitted that he liked it a lot better in here than in the cage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redbunny and Edgebunny have some time to talk alone

  
The gnawing thought that he should be planning their escape was easy enough to ignore as Sans drowsed in the orange glow. If he forgot where he was, it was almost like floating in nothingness, just a bit more orange. If he looked around he could have seen Carrots’ bones, but he preferred to lie back facing the front, letting the blank expanse of the inside of Carrots’ hoodie fill his vision when he even bothered to ignite his eye lights.  
  
Sometimes Carrots asked him if he was ready to come out, but this time he found himself suddenly dumped into Carrots’ hand with little warning, and equally unceremoniously dropped into the cage. Papyrus snarled, held down by Carrots’ blue soul magic while the lid was open. The fox dropped Sans’s clothes in after him—it looked as if Blueberry had folded them neatly, although that was mostly lost as they fluttered onto the cage floor. His sweater caught on the edge of the door, but Carrots closed it and turned away without seeming to notice. There was no sign of Blueberry.  
  
Sans sheepishly gathered the rest of his things and put them on, feeling Papyrus’s stare on him but not daring to look back at him until he was dressed.  
  
“That’s disgusting,” Papyrus said, when he finally looked up, still sitting on the cloth haphazardly covering the floor after pulling on his shoes.  
  
“Yeah,” Sans agreed, looking away again. Carrots hadn’t done anything to rid him of the magic residue that always clung to his bones after their little sessions.  
  
“You like the foxes.”  
  
Sans froze. “Boss? Whaddaya mean?”  
  
“You like that orange fox. What he does to you.”  
  
Sans flushed guiltily. “N-not so much that I’d complain if you dusted him to get out of here.”  
  
“Are you sure? You’ve been arguing this whole time that they should keep you and let me go.”  
  
Sans couldn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t care what happens to me. Or them.”  
  
“You do care. You want to stay here with them.” Papyrus stalked over to him.  
  
“No, I—”  
  
“Good.” Papyrus planted his foot on Sans’s chest and pushed him down onto his back. “I’m not leaving you here.”  
  
“Boss? What’re ya doin’?”  
  
“You like that fox because he pushes you around, he … forces things on you, dominates you. You don’t need to stay here because of him. I could give you that.” Papyrus leaned forward, putting more of his weight on Sans’s rib cage.  
  
“Boss, n— You can’t, I don’t— You’re my brother, Paps!”  
  
“So?” Papyrus lifted his foot and let it drop into the empty space below Sans’s ribs. Sans flinched, expecting to feel it on his spine, but the foot came down on the inside of his jacket right beside it.   
  
“I don’t—I don’t want you to do that,” Sans protested.  
  
Papyrus leaned over and hooked a finger under Sans’s lowest rib. “That’s exactly the point.” He pulled Sans up, and Sans was terrified Papyrus was going to kiss him, and worse, that he might like it.  
  
“Boss, wait, stop this, please,” he begged. “Mustard—mustard!”  
  
Papyrus stopped, confused, for a moment. “Oh. Your ‘safe word.’” He lowered Sans back to the floor, and stepped back, removing his foot from Sans’s personal space. “What’s wrong?” He was still glaring, but that was just something he did all the time. His ears were standing up, so he couldn’t be too mad.  
  
Sans took a moment to compose himself, wiping away tears before they escaped his eye sockets, and then sat up, though he couldn’t get his ears to stand up too. “I’m sorry, Boss, I—I don’t want you to—I don’t want to do that kinda thing with you.”  
  
“What kind of thing?”  
  
Sans tried to disappear inside the fluffy lining of his jacket, and didn’t answer.  
  
“Fine,” Papyrus snapped. “I’m still not leaving you here.”  
  
“Okay, Boss. Just … promise you won’t miss a chance to escape because of me. You can always come back for me after you get that collar off, right?”  
  
Papyrus glared harder and stayed silent. Maybe he was trying to figure out if Sans’s suggestion was feasible—they didn’t have a working machine back in their own dimension.  
  
“He’s Papyrus too, though,” said Papyrus at length.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That fox. His name is Papyrus, isn’t it? He’s some kind of dopey vulpine version of me.”  
  
“I guess, yeah.”  
  
“So how is that better?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Is he not your brother, too?”  
  
“Course not, Boss. I only got one brother, and he’s way cooler than that guy.”  
  
Papyrus grunted.  
  
“How’re your ribs?” Sans changed the subject.  
  
“They’re fine.”  
  
Sans suspected they were still not completely healed. Papyrus’s movements were just a little less energetic than he would have expected. Then again, it was a very unusual and off-putting situation, being trapped in a cage in his nightclothes. “That’s good, Boss. I’m gonna get some sleep while the foxes are gone. They prob’ly won’t bother us again until breakfast.”  
  
“You were probably sleeping the whole time you were in—” Papyrus broke off in the middle of scolding him. “Do you know what happened to me while you were napping?”  
  
“No,” Sans said in disbelief. He took another look at Papyrus—he seemed as clean and dry as he had been before Sans was eaten. Surely Blueberry hadn’t done anything to him? Could Sans have slept through that kind of commotion?  
  
Papyrus looked away, his ears faltering. “No, I wasn’t—eaten—but it was just as humiliating.”  
  
“What? What did they do?” Sans couldn’t imagine.  
  
Papyrus looked away.  
  
“Boss, you can’t say that and then not tell me. I’m dyin’ of curiosity.”  
  
“Ugh. The smaller one—”  
  
“Blueberry.”  
  
“He wants to ‘bond’ with me? It seems to involve … holding and … petting.” Papyrus shuddered with disgust.  
  
“How’d they manage that?”  
  
“Blue magic and restraints.”  
  
“And I slept through the racket you musta raised?”  
  
Papyrus hesitated. “No. I didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.”  
  
Sans pictured his brother simmering with barely contained rage while Blueberry held him swaddled in a blanket, stroking his skull and ears. He couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Sans!”  
  
“Sorry, Boss.” Sans made himself comfortable, pulling part of the cloth bedding over his exposed ribs. Holding and petting didn’t sound half bad. Too bad Carrots wasn’t so interested in “bonding” with his pet. Perhaps Carrots and Papyrus would have made a better match—they were the same person in a way, after all. It was odd to think about. Papyrus was still clearly superior. Had he told Sans what had happened because he resented Sans relaxing inside Carrots’ stomach, or could he perhaps have been making up for stepping on his ribs earlier? Maybe he just wanted to share information in case it became tactically relevant at some point. Sans rolled over. He could think about it later. “Wake me up if we’re escapin’ or there’s breakfast.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
“Sleep’d be good for your ribs, too.”  
  
Papyrus grunted, but he sat down, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
“G’night, Boss.”  
  
“Good night, Sans.”


End file.
